


100 words on the hope of the hopeless

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment_fic prompt by Sameuspegasus over at LJ: Supernatural, Dean, the best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the hope of the hopeless

He sat on a barstool, entire body hurting like blazes. Not even the whiskey helped.  
Sam was God knows how many cards shy of a full deck. Bobby kept his hopelessness and fear under tight lock and key, but fooled no one.  
Dean didn’t know how to deal with any of this, but none of it was as devastating as the loss of his angel.  
Cas had once said to him: “The best that you can hope for is to die in your sleep.”  
What he hoped for was to die and not go back to hell.  
Not an option.


End file.
